A router generally includes a base for supporting the router on a workpiece surface, a housing supported by the base and movable relative to the base, and a motor supported by the housing and operable to drive a tool element. In a fixed-base router, the housing is fixed or locked in a position relative to the base once the depth of cut of the tool element is set. In a plunge router, the housing is movable relative to the base to the desired depth of cut so that the tool element “plunges” into the workpiece.